


Alien World

by Merfilly



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana contemplates Man's World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



As exciting as it had seemed when Diana defied her mother to compete for the honor of being their emissary to man's world, she had never truly believed that man's world could be this alien. From the way men did control everything to the very odd clothes and the attitudes toward her, Diana had to struggle to adapt. 

If she had not so firmly believed in the goodness of the American cause, she might have been frustrated. Why was she fighting for them, when they did not even accord their women with full respect? Even Steve sometimes forgot, both with Diana Prince and with Wonder Woman, that some things were better done by others, no matter their gender.

She would just have to fight their war, and provide the example needed to start valuable changes in their society. Then, maybe, someday, she could share all the alienness with her sisters.


End file.
